1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a clog type shoe which includes features for ensuring that a foot is securely and comfortably placed within the clog type shoe.
2. Discussion of the Background
Clog type shoes are known. Such clog type shoes may have a sole, which may be formed of wood or a hard resin plastic, and uppers attached thereto. The uppers may be made of leather, suede, nylon, etc. Further, the uppers may be single unitary elements which are attached to the sole. In this way, such background clogs are two piece elements featuring a sole and an upper attached to the sole.
Such background clogs also have a structure in which the upper does not extend to the back of the sole, so that a wearer's foot can be easily slid into and out of the clog. This provides a drawback in such background clogs that the background clogs do not securely hold a wearer's foot, i.e., the wearer's foot can easily slip out of such background clogs.
Further, such background clogs typically contain uppers which do not have any added comfort features.